Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG"
|image = JSB3_tourlogo_2019.jpg |title = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" |original = 三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 “RAISE THE FLAG” |caption = Tour logo |artist = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |start = April 13, 2019 |end = November 17, 2019 |released = March 18, 2020 |label = rhythm zone |type = Tour |previous = Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" |next = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS PERFECT LIVE 2010▶2020}} Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" is the sixth live tour and fourth dome tour of Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. It went from April 13 to November 17. On August 8, it was announced that the tour was extended with 9 additional concerts, with the concerts of those dates being named Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" FINAL SEASON.『三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG"』FINAL SEASON 東京公演開催決定!! A footage of the tour will be included on the DVD/Blu-ray editions of the group's 8th album RAISE THE FLAG, to be released on March 18, 2020. Setlist April 13-June 22= # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # Summer Madness # J.S.B. DREAM # FIRE # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # Catch my light - Imaichi Ryuji (from May 25 onward) # Kimi to Nara # Koi to Ai # Hotaru # Tokyo # Performance Varies #* Share The Love (until April 14) #* BLUE SAPPHIRE - Tosaka Hiroomi (from April 24 onward) # HAPPY # Feel So Alive # O.R.I.O.N. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD (from May 25 to June 22) # BRIGHT (until June 22) # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # RAINBOW '-ENCORE-' # J.S.B. LOVE # STORM RIDERS (until June 22) # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ |-|August 7-September 26= # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # Summer Madness # J.S.B. DREAM # FIRE # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # Catch my light - Imaichi Ryuji (until September 26) # Kimi to Nara # Koi to Ai (until September 26) # Hotaru (until September 26) # Tokyo # BLUE SAPPHIRE - Tosaka Hiroomi # PINK DIAMOND - CrazyBoy (from September 22 onward) # HAPPY # Feel So Alive # O.R.I.O.N. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # GOLDEN # Rat-tat-tat # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # RAINBOW '-ENCORE-' # SCARLET # J.S.B. LOVE # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ |-|November 2-November 17= # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # Summer Madness # J.S.B. DREAM # FIRE # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # RILY - Imaichi Ryuji (November 2 onward) # Kimi to Nara # Fuyuzora (November 2 onward) # White Wings (November 2 onward) # Tokyo # BLUE SAPPHIRE - Tosaka Hiroomi # PINK DIAMOND - CrazyBoy # HAPPY # Feel So Alive # O.R.I.O.N. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # GOLDEN # Rat-tat-tat # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # RAINBOW '-ENCORE-' # SCARLET # J.S.B. LOVE # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ Participating Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Concert Dates * Total: 24 shows Trivia * On the June 22 concert, it was announced the group's 24th single "SCARLET" and CrazyBoy's first digital single "PINK DIAMOND". * On the November 16 concert, it was announced the release of Imaichi Ryuji and Tosaka Hiroomi's second albums. References External Links * Official Website Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Tours Category:2019 Tours